Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades are the primary elements for converting wind energy into electrical energy. The blades have the cross-sectional profile of an airfoil such that, during operation, air flows over the blade producing a pressure difference between the sides. Consequently, a lift force, which is directed from a pressure side towards a suction side, acts on the blade. The lift force generates torque on the main rotor shaft, which is geared to the generator for producing electricity.
The rotor blades typically consist of a suction side shell and a pressure side shell that are bonded together at bond lines along the leading and trailing edges of the rotor blade. An internal shear web extends between the pressure and suction side shell members and is bonded to spar caps affixed to the inner faces of the shell members. Relatively exact length dimensions are required for the shear web to span between the spar caps and achieve a bond between the spar caps and shear web having sufficient width and thickness dimensions. Achieving these dimensions, as well as an adequate bond, can be difficult and the juncture between the spar caps and shear web is a time-consuming and tedious process that often requires significant re-work. In addition, there is often a minimal bonding surface between the spar caps and the shear web.
In addition, conventional shear webs are constructed using reinforced laminate composite materials formed, for example, via vacuum infusion. Though such materials provide the desired strength and/or stiffness for the component, such materials can add additional weight to the wind turbine.
Accordingly, the industry would benefit from an improved shear web that addresses one or more of the deficiencies of certain conventional configurations.